


What's Gonna Happen (Reprise)

by AnnaOkegom



Series: Scythia Sings [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, Swearing, crazy scythia too, i dont even know how to tag this, paranoid scythia like always, shitpost
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-16
Updated: 2019-11-16
Packaged: 2021-01-31 19:10:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21451261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnnaOkegom/pseuds/AnnaOkegom
Summary: Scythia does the mistake of letting out her emotions in a dinner in front of Fuyuki's whole family.
Relationships: Scythia/Fuyuki Chiba
Series: Scythia Sings [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1576972





	What's Gonna Happen (Reprise)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AbsoluteSpoon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AbsoluteSpoon/gifts).

> I saw there was a reprise of this song so I had to do it. I'm sorry. I hope you enjoy this sh--

Everyone was eating, except Scythia, who was just staring at her plate and thinking. About bad things, probably. And she didn't want to eat that, and she wouldn't. Both because eating was very uncomfortable and because she had tasted Minori's cooking before and it tasted like something she could only describe as "dog shit", and she didn't want to risk Fuyuki's mother being the same. She had already introduced herself to them, but it had been so awkward that she regretted not hiring a sniper to shoot her in the head right in that moment, which would be way better than this for everyone, especially for her.

"Aren't you going to eat, Scythia?" Fuyuki's mother asked with a smile.

Scythia glanced at Fuyuki. Oh, no. He had seen that look before.

"No, she isn't feeling well today!" he blurted out before she could begin to open her mouth.

"Is that so? Then you should try resting a little after this." Fuyuki's father told her.

"NO!" Scythia screamed, suddenly getting up.

Everyone was staring at her. It was finally time to let it all out.

"_I know what's gonna happen, don't tell me that it's not,_" Scythia started singing, and the music kicked in too. Minori mumbled "not again" and facepalmed. "_You'll call me up at nine and say: 'There's something you forgot'!_"

She began walking circles around the table, making everyone almost snap their necks trying to follow her movements.

"_Your brother is in jail,_" She pointed at poor Fusako, who almost had a heart attack. "_Your mom's been in a wreck,_" She then signaled to Fuyuki's mother, whose name she had forgotten, making her flinch. "_Your sister has a goiter like a football on her neck!_" She then got behind Haruka and slapped her shoulders with her hands; poor Haruka.

Scythia then walked to the front of the table, so everyone could see her properly.

"_You're gonna stand me up, and I'll be staring at the phone,_" She took a phone out of nowhere. Minori instantly regretted not locking her phone on a safe. "_Sitting there all dismal and pathetic and alone, and feeling just about as welcome and as wanted as a kidney stone!_"

"Again, how do you know what kidney stones are?!" Fuyuki asked, but she ignored him, since that is a secret.

"_I know what's gonna happen, you know what's gonna happen, we know what's gonna happen,_" Scythia continued, pointing at everyone. "_We all know what'll happen, it never doesn't happen, it always has to happen, it's guaranteed it happens--_"

"Scythia." Minori said, calmly.

"Yeah?" Scythia replied.

"Shut the fuck up."

"Okay. I'll shut the fuck up now."

And she did.

**Author's Note:**

> \--it. thanks for reading.  
as always, press f to pay respects to scythia  
ffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffff


End file.
